mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheshe
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Sheshe (シェシェ Sheshe) |- |'Age': 17 |- |'Race/Species:' Water Demon |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Redish Orange |- |'Eye Color:' Light Blue |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Hobby:' Singing, Teasing Mimi |- |'Favourite Color:' Red |- |'Image Songs:' Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku, Yami no Baroque |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Mimi (Sister) |- |'Friends:' Mimi, The Mermaid Princesses |- |'Enemies:' Gaito, Mikeru |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Miki Tsuchiya |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} 'Sheshe '( シスター シェシェ: Shisutā Sheshe) is the oldest out of the Black Beauty Sisters. Her younger sister is Mimi. History Sheshe is the elder sister of the Black Beauty Sisters. Sheshe is a mercenary of Gaito, not in love with Gaito like the Dark Lovers, but only willing to cooperate with Gaito for personal gain (more specifically, a piece of the 7 oceans). The Black Beauty Sisters are the most powerful servants of Gaito, with a singing voice so strong that the mermaids can barely stand to listen to it. She is more powerful than Mimi, because she has demostrated all the powers that she has and more powers that she hasn't demostated. The reason the Black Beauty Sisters must align with Gaito is because they, like the Dark Lovers, are also transformed by Gaito's spell. Sheshe's true form is that of a demon anglerfish. Sheshe and her younger sister first appeared in Episode 27, they almost succeeding in capturing the mermaid princesses as they were immune to their songs before, The first and only mermaid that they had captured Karen until Lucia, Hanon and Rina rescued her by singing their newest song Kizuna. After Episode 28, Mimi and her sister continuted to work for Gaito,they were not worried about getting replaced or punished as Gaito always trusts them. Until episode 48, Mimi had insulted Gaito by saying something mean about Sara and he slapped her. Sheshe suggested that they steal Noel and Coco's pearls and act on their own. They also hypnotized the Dark Lovers to help them capture the mermaid princesses. They almost succeeded until Aqua Regina gave the four of the new song Kodou .They asked Gaito for help but he was very angry at them so he turned them back into anglerfish. Fortunately, they were turned back into water demons in Mermaid Melody Pure Episode 2 by their new boss Mikeru. Mikeru also gave them a new song Yami No Baroque, even more powerful than their former song. Sheshe and her sister are not as carefree and arrogant as before. Appearance Sheshe has red hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She has a red horn that sticks out of her hair. She has a yellow lure on her forehead. She is usually wears a red leotard with a strap that is tied around her neck. She also wears gray tights and arm warmers with X‘s on them. Sheshe wears a red dress and has normal ears in her human form (shown in Mermaid Melody Pure Episode 16) Personality As Sheshe is a villian she acts in evil ways in order to capture the mermaids. She will get angry if someone says something bad about her.She has a "dominant" personality,as she often likes to tease and initiates intimate contact with Mimi. She is more arrogant and snobbish compared to her sister. However, she has a nice and caring personality towards her younger sister and they barely ever fight (except in Mermaid Melody Pure Episode 27),she cares about her sister a lot and will do anything to protect her. Gallery Please check Sheshe's gallery page. Voice Actress Sheshe's voice actress is Miki Tsuchiya(土屋実紀) Sheshe's voice actresses in dubs: * English: N/A * Taiwanese: 汪世瑋 * Korean: Jeong-Hui Song * French: Nathalie Stas * Spanish: Carolina Tak * Greek: Άννα Σταματίου (Speaking), Βάσια Ζαχαροπούλου (Singing) * Italian: Cristiana Rossi (Speaking), Daniela Rando (Singing) * Portuguese: Bárbara Lourenço * Serbian: Александра Младеновић/Aleksandra Mladenović * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: אלה תדמור * Cantonese: 曾秀清,黃玉娟 (Episode 79) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Water Demons Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Gaito's Servants Category:Sheshe